Love, Forsaken
by LauraMarieAlways
Summary: SayaXSolomon; Saya wakes to find that Solomon is still alive, and that Haji has left her. When she learns that she is pregnant with Solomon's children, she does not know how to react. Not only is she pregnant, though, but Solomon is also keeping something
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Saya sat up abruptly and took in her surroundings. Where was she? She could see that she was in a bedroom, that much was obvious. The sheets were made of silk and the bed was soft. She tried to get up but found that she had no energy. Looking at herself, she could see that she was wearing red, lacy lingerie. Saya blushed, wondering how she had ended up here. Then the memories came flooding back in a wave that almost knocked her over. Solomon had been waiting for her to wake up instead of Haji. She had finally woken up from her sleep the other day, after 30 or so years. But why wasn't Haji waiting for her? And why had she gone with Solomon anyway? Saya had thought Solomon was dead! She knew the answer to one of those questions, at least; she had gone with Solomon because she knew that she was weak and needed someone to take care of her. Now her strength was up, at least more than it had been the other day, so she stood and walked to the window, wrapping her arms around her slender body. It was dusk, the sun just setting over the skyline. She was in the penthouse again, as she vaguely remembered the other time she was standing here. Solomon? Had he been a dream?

"Saya," she turned to see the blond man facing her, ageless and beautiful. "You're awake." He spoke gently, as was common of Solomon. She had never really paid him much thought until now. He was handsome, standing before her in his suit. But there were more pressing matters to tend to.

"Haji?" She asked.

Solomon shook his head. "Haji is gone, Saya. He waited for you but could not find reason to stay once he learned that you were pregnant with my children." His eyes moved across her body casually, finally coming to rest on her stomach. She reached for her stomach reflexively, and looked down, surprised to see that there was a slight bulge in her otherwise flat form. A look of confusion swept across her face. He noted this and answered, "When you were here with me, so very long ago, you mated with me. Perhaps it was wrong of me to take advantage of your state, but we both knew that there was no denying our attraction any longer."

Saya's gaze fell to the floor as the memory of that night came back to her. She knew he was not lying. Ashamed, she turned away from him. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her, his caress as light as falling snow. "Saya," he whispered. "I am not sorry. You have no right to be, either. What we did was only natural; we were two lovers giving in to our needs. I promise I will take care of you-"

A tear rolled down Saya's cheek. She knew that he was speaking the truth, and yet she could not bring herself to feel that their mating was justified, whatever the reason. All she could think of was one thing, something she had lost the moment she had given in to Solomon- "Haji," she whispered, tears falling like rain. Solomon's arms tightened around Saya as he remembered the price he paid in order to remain on Earth with her. She would have to learn, someday, how he had survived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Solomon knew it wouldn't be long before Saya questioned his existence- it wasn't something that he planned on explaining, how he managed to survive in the first place. It had been two weeks since she had woken up, disoriented and delirious. He had managed to nurse her back to health while keeping her questioning at bay, but she was beginning to become more conscious with each passing day. It was getting more and more difficult to keep Saya occupied, and this led to her becoming more curious. She was not well, with her pregnancy, but she insisted on leaving the penthouse. He would only allow her to go shopping as long as she promised to return, and even then he would watch over her as she left the house. There was not a moment in which she was truly alone.

Rather than confront her, Solomon decided it was best to distract her. One particular day, out of the blue, Solomon kissed her. He knew that she loved Haji; she had pretty much told him that their night together was meaningless, but he had his hoped. It had started at dinner one night, over champagne and veal. She, with her voracious appetite, had shoveled down two platefuls of the meat, while he only ingested the minimal amount of sustenance. She had looked up and met his eyes, her own having lost their luster since she learned about Haji. She blushed and dropped her napkin; naturally he reached for it, as he was truly a gentleman. Their heads bent close together and upon looking back up, their lips brushed. It was he who had pressed forward, natural as it was. Their lips meet and her eyes shone with a flustered passion that had been muted by the days she spent away from Haji. His arms encircled her waist, hers wrapping around her neck and entwining in his golden mane. She moaned, never having felt this way about anyone other than Haji, and gave into him.

He carried her to the bed and undressed, sliding his hands under her dress to feel her cool skin. She laid back and he laid atop of her, brushing the hair from her eyes so he could gaze into them as they made love. He could feel her, warm and small beneath him, and she could feel him, strong and large. After their passionate dance, Saya lay like a child in his arms and he held her delicately as one would hold a newly budded blossom; and that she was not, he knew. She was a fighter, not one to be held captive by him. He could not hold her here forever and could not dodge the questions she directed at him for half as long as that. He knew eventually she would tire of this place and that she would set out to find Haji, set out to find the truth about Solomon's death. Solomon grimaced, Saya lying still in his arms. He was not looking forward to explaining everything to her, nor was he eager to face the inevitable- Saya was going to leave him, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Saya reached down to stroke her swelling stomach; it would not be long, she knew, before her children were born. She shuddered, remembering her own sister. She vowed that her own children would be companions, that they would not share her fate and Diva's. This was inevitable, and she need not worry about that matter; yet something troubled her, something gnawed at her core and threatened to eat away until there was nothing left inside of her, until she was a mere shell of who she was. Haji, she knew, was to blame. The mere absence of him was a burden on her. Saya was not complacent, however. She planned to search for him every day until she breathed her last.

Solomon was always near; she could sense his presence. Even when she wished to be alone, he hovered. He was in the corner of the room now, sitting and glancing over to watch her occasionally. She could not bear to be a prisoner with him any longer. She had to leave, had to search for her Haji. Solomon was keeping something from her, of this she was aware. Something to do with his survival after his infection. Chevaliers could not survive the blood of the sister of their master, and Saya's blade, coated in her blood, had nicked him…

And Haji would never leave her, not in this state especially. Saya looked down at her belly and decided then that she was indeed going to leave. She walked over to the dining room table and saw just the thing she needed-a diversion, something that would distract Solomon from her true intentions of leaving.

There was a carnival coming to town, and Solomon could expect them both to attend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

She was out of breath—running like that wasn't such a great idea; it might be detrimental to her children. Finally, she was out of sight. Her face was painted and she fit right in with all of the performers under the outrageous yellow tent. Solomon would never find her here, not like this. Fortunately her baby bump was not large, so she wasn't entirely given away by it. She ran a hand through her hair; it was growing out again. A woman standing next to her handed her a rainbow-colored wig and she accepted it gratefully and tucked her hair under the old thing. Now her costume was complete. She stiffened and looked above her. A few feet away stood Solomon, and he was looking for her. Quietly she stepped out the tent and was lost among the crowd of faces. She didn't look back.

Music played in the background, much to her irritation. If Solomon approached her, she wouldn't be able to hear him. Instead she would have to be vigilant and wary. Aside from bumping into the occasional stranger, Saya had no trouble escaping from the colorful affair.

She was fast, running into the penthouse for her sword and a change of clothes. The silky dress that she was wearing now, a gift from Solomon, was not her style, nor was it practical to wear. She changed into her jeans and a black tank and left the building before Solomon could catch her.

A thought crossed her mind: Kai. She would find him and he would, in turn, help her find Haji.

The home was quiet, and the door was locked when she arrived. The lights were off, and a foul stench emanated from the front room. Saya walked among empty boxes of rice and pizza that littered the floor. She nearly stumbled over an obstruction that lay under a blanket; on top of the blanket lay empty soda cans. The obstruction grunted and Saya jumped back.

"Saya-san?" The familiar voice called out to her. Kai stood up and had his arms wrapped around her the moment he spoke her name. She was in awe; he was still living in the old home? He was unshaven and dirty, and she could smell the god-awful scent of body odor on him. He had been like this in months. When he looked into her eyes, his own filled with tears. "Saya, I thought you were gone to me forever," he pulled her into another embrace. "Welcome home, sister."

Saya leaned into her brother and relaxed for the first time since she woke. His hand, around her waist, slipped across her stomach when he felt the slight bulge against his body. "Saya…" He was confused, but she wasn't ready to discuss anything at the moment.

"No, Kai," she said tiredly, and he understood what she meant.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, immediately kicking around the empty boxes in his search of something to eat. Saya couldn't hold back a laugh; it wasn't terribly funny, but she was laughing more out of relief than anything else. He seemed different when she first saw him, but now she could tell that he'd be all right; he'd still be her Kai.

Saya nodded. "Yes, but let's find something that's actually edible." Kai stopped scrounging and looked up at her with a laugh.

"That might be a good idea. And we'll have to let Haji know that you're here."

Saya's laugh caught in her throat when she heard Haji's name. "Haji?" She looked down at her stomach, remembering Solomon's words. Was it true that Haji couldn't stand the thought of her now? Saya nodded. "Of course. Take me to see him as soon as possible, Kai. I need to speak with him."

Kai smiled and took her hand in his. He realized that they were greasy and pulled them away. "Uh, maybe I better wash up first."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The lights flickered above them as they placed their order; unsurprisingly, Saya ordered enough food to feed an army. Kai did the same and checked his voice mail. There was a message, and he went away to listen to it while Saya found a table. She found the perfect place—a booth on the far side of the room. Sitting down alone, her mind began to wander.

_What if Haji refuses to meet us here? _She shook the thought from her mind, however, as Kai approached the table with the answer to it.

"He'll meet us here. I did as you asked—he doesn't know you're here." Kai shook his head; he was still confused about her request, but didn't bother to question her again. She knew what she was doing.

They sat in the diner and waited for Haji to arrive; their food was cold by the time he appeared, and Saya was already digging into her meal. She sensed his presence and looked up the moment he walked through the door. He was standing with his cello, in its case as always, scanning the room for Kai. Saya stood and began walking towards him; she didn't know if what Solomon said was truth, but she didn't care either. She had found Haji at last, and she wasn't going to let him leave here without at least making an attempt to bring him around. He saw her movement and looked directly at her, perplexed. It was as though he was looking at a ghost. It was a second, or maybe two seconds that passed before he was next to her, running his hands through her hair and along her body. His lips found hers, no questions asked, and she kissed him back. All of the doubt that once permeated her weakening mind dissipated, and she once again felt whole. Solomon had lied to her, but she didn't care to know why at the moment. She had her Haji and, once again, she was safe.

"Saya, where have you been?" Haji whispered in her ear, sending the shivers down her spine like he used to. "I have looked for you for as long as you have been gone." Saya closed her eyes against the memories of her captivity with Solomon, and her stomach churned at the thought of him. She felt faint and nearly collapsed in his arms.

"I was in Hell, but now I am in Heaven," she whispered back while Kai looked out the window, keen to give the couple their private time. This was not the answer Haji was looking for, she knew, but it satisfied him for now. He picked her off her feet and carried her out of the building and down the street into the small loft he was living in. When they entered, he laid her on the bed and ordered her to rest. This was unlike him, for Haji never gave orders; it was the other way around. Perhaps losing her had its effect on Haji as well as Kai.

She protested, not ready to fall asleep without giving some sort of explanation, but Haji shushed her and gently guided her head to the pillow. She lay on her back and watched him, as he was watching her. She doubted he would ever lose sight of her again. "Haji," she began, determined to at least say one thing before falling asleep.

"Saya, rest now," he muttered, not taking his eyes off her. Her lips parted again and he leaned over to kiss her; it worked, she was silent now.

Her mind was lead, and she felt weighted down by all of the questions that filled it. One thought managed to trickle through and out into the open before she gave into her body's desires. She said it aloud, watching Haji's eyes light up as she spoke; "Haji, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Dawn woke her; had she really slept through the entire day and night? Haji was still sitting beside her, watching her. She wondered if he had moved at all during the night—probably not. When he saw that her eyes were open, Haji went into the kitchen and brought her back some tea. She sipped it, and they sat in silence until she was finished. Her parched mouth was soothed by the tea, and she was ready to talk.

She started off slow. "When I woke, I found Solomon standing over me. I was weak from my sleep, and so I went with him. All I can remember is waking up in his penthouse. He kept me there, kept watch over me until I could not take any more." She breathed in deep and looked up to gauge his reaction; he remained impassive. That was her Haji, though, always so stoic and impossible to read. It was like he was carved from granite.

Saya continued, and though she didn't want to admit her sexual affair with Solomon, she knew that she could not keep anything from Haji. "We became lovers, and in the time that I was there I began to care for him. But you were always on my mind, Haji. Solomon told me that you left me because you knew that I was having his children." Tears were welling up in her eyes now, and Haji reached over to console her.

"I would never leave you, no matter the circumstances, Saya." He leaned in close and his breath whispered against her skin. Those shivers were sent again, and this time they went even lower than her back. The tingled in places that she only wanted him to see, to touch.

"How could he live, though? I nicked him with my sword—he should be dead!" Saya's voice trilled out and Haji bent down to kiss her bare skin. He kissed her shoulder, her mouth, and slid his hands down to her waist. There was nothing more she needed, right now, than this. She lay back on the bed and allowed him to take her over; his hands explored her body and they were together. He brought her a happiness that Solomon never could, an inner peace that she could only ever feel with him. Her heart beat inside her chest, galloping away from her, never to be seen again.

He felt the same.


End file.
